nightmares
by SoulSexual
Summary: Soul gets a nightmare one night and sleeps through it, but they keep coming back until Maka gets on his case about it. I guess this is fluff i dunno


**I wrote this awhile back as a procrastination fic and i quite like it. at the time i didn't feel like uploading it, so here you go now**

**-Soul**

* * *

The nightmares started out slowly, the first few nights, they didn't phase him so much.

But then they started coming every night. They'd be different each time, and a lot more scarier and sadder each time. He'd wake up crying and wailing, ruining his cool guy facade. He just decided that he'd just not sleep after awhile.

But then his meister started to notice. He'd almost fall asleep at breakfast or in class. She started to worry about him. After a week, she decided to talk to him.

"Soul? Are you okay?" She knocked on his open door. She had been worried about him all week, and he just refused to come talk to her. He nearly jumped out of his bed when she said something. He just looked at her and smiled. The bags under his eyes showed more than that, although.

"Yeah, Maka, I'm-" He was cut off by an oncoming yawn. "I'm fine."

Something else seemed off about him. Maka couldn't quite lay a finger on it, though. She studied him hard, as if he was one of her school books. Soul raised an eyebrow at her, but then proceeded to rub his eyes. Ah, that's it, his eyes looked...sad.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." Her facial expressions made Soul realize that she was genuinely worried. "I'll tell you what, Soul, you can come sleep with me tonight." He jumped once more, this time out of shock. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He didn't want to fall asleep, the nightmares would come back.

"I- no, you don't have to do that!" He freaked. Maka got sad, he could tell that she really wanted to fix his problems. He let out a sigh and smiled after a few minutes of her just staring at him with that sad expression. "Fine, I'll sleep with you tonight."

Maka smiled, but she was still worried. "Alright, do you want me to make dinner tonight? I could make some soup or something."

He nodded and watched as she walked out of his room. What was he going to do that night? If he doesn't sleep, Maka most likely won't sleep either, and if he does, the nightmares might come back.

* * *

That night, Soul walked into Maka's room around the time they normally would go to bed. He wore his normal night outfit: his boxers and a t-shirt. Maka was sitting in her bed reading something when he arrived and hadn't noticed. He cleared his throat and she looked up from her book, set it on the nightstand and scooted over, and patted that spot next to her. Soul walked over slowly and crawled under the covers. Soul was unable to do the laundry that say, so Maka had to wear an old nightgown her mother had gave to her. It made her look more mature.

"Are you okay, Soul? Tell me the truth." She pet his hair out of instinct. He shook his head and cuddled up next to her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He shook his head once again. Maka sighed and wiggled her way down so that way her head was resting on her pillow just above Soul's. She let her eyes fall shut, but Soul started squirming. He started to mutter things and Maka's eyes opened slowly.

Things such as "stop" and "no" fell from his lips, it grew to where that was all he said, until his eyes flew open and he started to cry and he hugged Maka as tight as he could.

"you're safe" was all he could say. Just what exactly was he dreaming about? She protectively wrapped her arms around him. She felt like a parent, and he was her son, especially with the way he reacts to his dreams. After a few minutes of crying into his meister's chest, he looked up at her worriedly. "You're not dead." He finally said.

Dead? He must have been really suffering if this is what drove him to not sleep. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "No, Soul, I'm not dead. I'm right here, and I won't leave your side." She pet his head and moved his bangs away from his face. "Do you want to tell me now?"

"the others were all dead and the enemies had you alive and then they tortured you and...and..." he started to cry again. Maka just continued to pet his hair and shushed him.

"Do you want to try sleeping again?" She asked. He simply nodded his head and got closer to his meister. Maka watched as he fell silently back to sleep. She stayed awake longer just to make sure he didn't have another nightmare, and when it seemed that they were done, she fell asleep as well.

After a few more nights of sleeping with Maka and her comforting him after every nightmare he had, he finally got caught up on his rest. He actually started to act like himself again. But, he found himself going back to Maka's room everytime the nightmares would come back, not that he, or she, minded. It came to the point where he just automatically went there every night.

The nightmares finally let him be after a month, he was finally able to sleep without fearing what nightmare he'd have next.


End file.
